Percy Jackson and the Giant Whirlpool
by Hiddeninshadows7
Summary: On their way to confront the evil godess Gaea (aka Queen Dirt Face) the 7 of the great prophecy run into a bit of trubble. Is it just another of Gaea's tricks, or something more... But its kind of hard to tell when your stuck on a broken ship without your son of the sea god navigator. Where is Percy anyway? He better not be on one of those bloody pirate ships.


**Percy had no idea were the giant whirlpool came from, **and honestly he didn't care. All he knew was that the Argo II was heading towards it. Fast. Like in five minuets they would be submerged in the Mediterranean fast. That didn't really bother Percy since he _is_ the son of the Poseidon and can breath underwater, but he had the feeling that it might just bother his other crewmates. Just a bit.

The other disturbing thing about the phenomenon (beside the giant impending whirlpool) was that Percy was loosing his bearings. It started a few minuets before the Jason saw the whirlpool. Percy was pacing the deck on guard duty trying to ignore his very active ADHD. He was on the lookout for constant monster attacks that seemed not so constant when he was on duty. Supposedly that was a good thing, no monsters equals less damage, but Percy's hyperactivity disorder was telling him otherwise.

It kept telling him turn this way, oh wait no, go back and check again! He was almost relieved when Jason flew down or more like stumbled down from the crow's nest bearing the giant swirly news. Jason turned and ran to the stern to warn Leo, the ship's resident psychotic engineer, builder, and supreme commander (that thought made Percy snort; Leo's sense of humor could be pretty interesting sometimes).

As soon as Jason turned for Leo Percy turned and ran for the bow, throwing his head over the side of the ship, and staring at the murky darkness ahead. The water churned and thrashed as it slowly got pulled into the vast vortex ahead. A thought pulled at Percy's memory, _water doesn't like being restrained sooner or later it will be set free,_ what was happening here was the same thing as when he was trapped in the underground aquarium in Atlanta, only in a different form. The sea around the whirlpool was being captured and pulled into a small condensed from. The water didn't like it but if was forced into it, though some thing felt different, something was just a little off. That was when Percy realized he didn't know where he was.

He felt even more panicked when the alarms started to go off. At first he thought they were only in his head and all the monster alerts his brain gave him in Tartarus were coming back to him at once, but then he heard footsteps and shouts behind him and realized Leo had just hit the alarm bell. _That thing really needs an alarm bell to warn us before the alarm bell, something less loud and flashy_, he thought. But hey, it worked and within seconds the Argo II's entire crew was assembled on the deck ready for action. Annabeth scanned the deck looking for the source if the alarm, as soon as she spotted Percy she walked over to him. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure," Percy admitted," but Jason said that there was a giant whirlpool ahead, big enough to swallow the ship."

Annabeth looked at him, her stormy gray eyes full of concern," Percy what do you mean you're not really sure? Your home is water or more like the sea, which we're floating on now. Are you O.K.?" Her voice was full of worry which made Percy immediately feel bad for troubling her so much. "No, no I'm fine," he responded," I think I'm just a bit tired from our, you know, unexpected journey."

He knew Annabeth could tell he was lying she could read him so well that it was impossible to get away with anything. She was frowning and simultaneously glaring at him until finally Percy gave, "Fine! The truth is I have absolutely no idea where we are." Annabeth looked like she was about to pass out. "See that's what I was trying to avoid!"

"But, but how?" She stuttered, "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know but for now let's just go with yes. We should tell the crew too I think this is some thing they need to hear." She nodded her head in agreement, "Defiantly some they'll need to hear, I'm just not sure if they'll want to hear it."

They jogged back to the others and Percy could literally feel the tension is the air. The crew stood ready for battle with shocked expressions from the news. Their face's only got worse when Percy told them his findings. Piper was the first to speak up, "Percy when did you figure that out?"

"Just a few minutes ago after Jason told me that there was a whirlpool. It kind of hit me that I didn't notice it first."

"That's just great," Leo said sarcastically," In other disturbing news Festus doesn't know what's in front of us."

"What do you mean he doesn't know what's in front of us, it's a giant whirlpool," Frank shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

Leo sighed," That's not what I meant. What Festus is trying to say is that there's nothing in front of us. It's like the ocean is emptying into a giant hole that just leads to the unknown, like its being teleported somewhere else." The ship was quiet. Of all the crazy things Leo had ever said this one was the weirdest. But no one could deny that there was something strange going on. First there was Percy, a son of Poseidon, with a lost sense of direction at sea and now even the magic flying ship didn't know what was ahead, strange didn't really cover it.

Suddenly the ship lurched to the side throwing the seven. "We're caught in it!" Hazel screamed. The Argo II continued to lurch back and forth as Percy struggled to his feet. He sprinted to the far side of the deck and stared into mouth of the whirlpool. The sight gave him chills. The dark water wrestled with the pull of the current like stars caught in the pull of a black hole. Percy could feel the water screaming begging him to help it, get it out of the whirlpool's death grip. He tried, he really did, but the power was just too much.

The Argo dropped a few levels lower whirlpool. "This is really, really bad," Percy said. Piper came up behind him and looked over his shoulder instantly turning a few shades paler then a ghost. "It looks like its only going to get worse from here."

The next few minutes were a living hell (to which Percy could relate a little too much), the crew ran around the deck frantically trying to reverse the ships suicide course while chucking whatever loose items they found below deck. Leo stood behind control board madly shaking his Wii remote and shouting orders at Festus. Jason had flown back up to the crow's nest trying to reverse the brewing storms winds that were pushing them farther into the whirlpool into guiding them out. And of course Percy stood at the bow hands raised; eyes shut, and face tight with concentration. He was channeling the chaotic ocean desperately trying to reverse the course of the waves or at least calm them enough for Leo to get the ship into the air. But, unfortunately, to no avail the Argo II continued to sink farther into the whirlpool.

The clouds above the heroes grew darker, stormier, as lightning began to flash across the sky throwing yet another challenge at the son of Jupiter. As the storm raged on the waves grew bigger, slowly at first, then in a flash the ship was being slammed 15 foot waves. Water sprayed over the railing throwing itself at the crew with the force of bullets knocking them over one by one.

All but the son of Poseidon who stood firm with his arms outstretched in front of him, his strained hands slowly closing into fists. "Just give me a moment I'll get us out of this," Percy growled through grit teeth. His normally tan complexion had turned into a ghastly gray-white as he used the last of his energy trying to complete an impossible task. And for a madning second it seemed to work, the sky cleared and the waves slowed in their downward close. Then he made the mistake of releasing his hold on the sea just long enough to look up at the clearing sky, one last glimpse, before the newly ragging storm took over again. Percy's eyes were sealed shut as he refocused all of his attention on the ocean, so much that he almost didn't here Annabeth scream, "Percy watch out!"

Percy turned just in time to see the angry thirty foot wall of water hurl towards him. The wall picked him up and threw him right off the deck with a defining crack as Percy's ribs and the Argo's railing broke from the force of the wave. The six remaining demigods could only stare at the spot where the son of Poseidon had stood when he had been taken down by his own domain, where Percy Jackson had disappeared _again_. Then the rest of the Argo II disappeared with him.

* * *

**O.K. so this is my first story on Fanfiction so I hope you all like it! I figured out that spell check goes not like Annabeth's name very much so the might be an Annabel in there somewhere, I very sorry but I'm to lazy to go back and look for it. I'm also not very far into One Piece (their only going to Fisherman's island) so there might be some details off in the future, just FYI. **

**And for the few that are wondering yes the Strawhats will be in the next chapter :)**


End file.
